Sober
by OfTransformersAndAnime
Summary: Knock Out relies on sex, drugs and high grade to feel alive. He feels by having sex with the whole crew he will be alive. Breakdown loves him but is too scared to make his move. Adding to the mix, Orion Pax. RAPE Warning, Lemon-ish OPxKOxBD


Drinking, sex and drugs. The ideal mix of sins all in one tight little bow. So what if it's wrong? Knock out thought bitterly. Sure, he was fucking perfect. He had the looks, the brain and the mouth. And here he was, laying on the floor of his room. Alone and crying his eyes out. He was what every mech wanted to be and even Miko wanted to ride him. But he felt hallow inside. The demons kept him awake and he felt weak and dirty. Who needs love when you can fuck the whole crew? Right…I do he though sadly as he wiped at his face.

Dancing towards destructing every night, popping pills and drinking, fucking away his life. Why not? What did he have to live for? He laughed at himself. Car, jet, bike? Who cared as long as they made him feel alive, even for that moment. He was a mess and nobody knew. Or so he thought.

Breakdown screamed inside as he watched. He cried in his room for Knock Out's pain. He wished he could be brave and make the moves he needed. But he was a coward and Knock Out was a train wreck. Just when he thought he had it all figured out, orion showed up. An asshole mixed with a broken mech who believes being a whore is the only one to be alive was not settling well for breakdown.

So he made a move that nobody expected, but to shield Knock Out, he did it. Knock Out rubbed his back as the jeep mech cried. He had let Orion have violent sex with him. He hurt all over and he felt dirty. Knock Out cried with him as he laid beside him. Breakdown held his hand. "promise me..this ends it, red, please..i want to whisk you away" Breakdown spoke between sobs. " I can't stop..i need it…I need it to feel alive..Breaky..please don't hate me…" Knock Out said between sobs himself.

Orion looked at Knock Out with cruelty and lust. Knock Out didn't see it coming as he shyly played back. Orion pushed him down onto the bed. Knock Out cried out as Orion forced his legs open and grinned cruelly as he shoved fingers deep into him. Knock Out screamed for Breakdown, pissing Orion off. He shoved a pillow into Knock Out's mouth. " no more words out of you…slut" he said purring. Knock Out whimpered into the cloth. Orion entered the smaller car mech. Knock out screamed in pain as orion took no time to let him adjust. Knock Out made sure to record it for later, he didn't know why.

Breakdown felt it in his spark what was going on and fled to him. He forced the door open and threw orion off of Knock Out. He untied the mech and removed the pillow. He turned to orion, rage in his eyes. Orion didn't take him seriously and pinned him down. He felt the violation before he could make a protest. He looked at Knock Out, crying and shaking, on the medical bed. He deiced to take the rape for Knock Out. He would endure it for his mate. Knock Out cried into his hands, unable to watch. Orion felt smug afterwards as he walked out.

"Breakdown…I recorded it…for later..okay..?" knock out said softly into Breakdown's chest. Breakdown nodded and held him close for the night.

Optimus prime stared at the video on the screen. He felt sick and disgusted with himself. Knock Out was leaning against the wall of the Autobot base, eyeing Ratchet repairing Bulkhead. He looked back at Optimus Prime. He looked sick but Knock Out felt no guilt as he walked over to Wheeljack's bedside. Optimus wondered how he could ever fix this. Rape? He raped a helpless Knock Out? What the hell was wrong with me? He screamed at himself.

" oi, sweet rims, less demonizing yourself and more getting the tools. Ratchet can't repair everyone alone, hmmkay dear?" Knock Out shouted over the video. Yes, Orion raped him but he knew Optimus prime was NOT Orion, they shared a body but not spark. He wanted the truth out but he didn't want Optimus to carry Orion's sins. Optimus was suddenly glad to be needed by the car mech and walked over. He would never let Orion control him again. He fully approved of Breakdown bonding to Knock Out. He would even approve of them having a sparking if they so choose. But it was war time and Breakdown knew it wasn't the right moment but he did look forward to the moment.


End file.
